Event Horizon
by scntlla
Summary: past the point of no return; no going back now. (BoilingWaterShipping)


_(_ **we can never go back** _)_

* * *

He doesn't trust her. Behind her designer sunglasses lie eyes the color of fire, and irises which burn through the day and night.

And he thinks that the passion in her soul is unfortunately misplaced. Even though her attribute is fire,

her smile is laced with _poison._

.

He doesn't want anything to do with her. They are both Elite Four members, but that doesn't mean that they have to be close.

She thinks differently on the matter. She takes nearly every chance she can get to be near him.

She talks to him, taunts him—teases him and tantalizes him. She is testing the _waters_.

.

He doesn't think that her name suits her. "Malva" sounds austere, mysterious, and straightforward.

She is anything but those things. She is incredibly vivacious, transparent, and dishonest.

She thinks his name suits him quite well, and for some reason he finds that _insulting_.

.

He doubts that she could ever defeat him in battle. It is virtually impossible, because water types beat fire types every single time.

But she insists every single time. And he is a person of respectability—unlike her—and accepts her challenges for what they are.

It takes twenty different tries, but she is finally able to beat him. _Finally._

.

He dislikes her attitude. She is intrusive and forceful. She is disrespectful and rude, awfully so considering her position in the League.

He sees her flirt and manipulate others shamelessly, no matter who they are or what they're like.

Whenever she bats her eyelashes at him, he ignores it, because he _knows._

.

He doesn't think that she could ever be serious about anything. That toxic smile of hers always shines when she's lying—which is very often.

But one night, she comes to his private chambers, and invites herself to sit beside him. It is there that he notices something grave.

Her smile is _gone._

.

He denies that he let her into his heart. It isn't particularly guarded or steely, but it could sense danger when it came.

But she has trampled all over his defenses, and has waltzed right in like she owns the place.

He knows this to be true, but he still kisses her in the same way _—_ _lovingly._

 _._

He is face to face with the strongest trainer he has ever met. His defeat comes quickly, and the challenger is off to face her next.

He watches the confrontation from afar and goes completely unnoticed in the flames of her fiery domain.

But it is there that he hears her speak of her old Team Flare, and her angry voice is filled with _regret._

.

He doesn't think he could ever forgive her. He couldn't forgive her for lying or for supporting their enemies who wanted total destruction.

But he keeps that darkness locked away. He keeps his mouth shut despite everything. After all, when it comes to his heart,

she holds the _reins._

.

He doesn't suppose that she could be scared of anything in her life. But it's raining really hard one day, and thunder is booming in the sky.

Malva is hidden away in her room, with her hands clutching her head and her eyes squelched with tears.

He holds her, and tells her that everything is going to be _okay._

 _._

He despaires in knowing that she still keeps secrets from him. They should be better than petty lies and bad excuses, but they're not.

Things like "Team Flare had good intentions" and that "you would never understand, Siebold" come to box his ears every time.

But he doesn't understand anything anymore. Not himself, and definitely not _her._

.

He decides that he has to let go. He has to sever their bond, before it goes too far. Even Drasna and Wikstrom can see that stagnant destruction in their eyes.

Their pokemon suffer greatly in battle because of this, which only helps to prolong their trainers' suffering, too.

But he just can't move on, no matter how hard he _tries._

.

He doesn't realize how deep their twisted, empty relationship runs. Yet no amount of fighting or yelling can solve their problems.

Theirs is a wound that will no longer heal—a broken heart that can never be fixed. They are rivers that have finally run dry.

They have gone somewhere worse than the end. They are at the point of no _return._

.

He has given up in every way possible. He drinks in her venom ravenously, and becomes intoxicated by her burning touch.

He needs her more than anything. Her reign is strong, but her eyes are weak. Her body shakes underneath his hands.

And he knows that they can never go back after this. Not after she clings to him like life itself, whispering in his ear.

A single word to dye the night a disgusting, sweltering mix of blue and red.

A single word to relinquish everything and nothing.

 _"Siebold."_

* * *

 _(_ **the point of no return** _)_


End file.
